Hopelessly Devoted to Inuyasha
by Inuluver1990
Summary: Kagome comes through the well with a karaoke machine and she sees Inuyasha with Kikyo. She walks off to a clearing where she sings out her heart, unknowingly Inuyasha is watching. How will he react when he finds out who Kagome's hopelessly devoted to?


I watched the movie Grease a few days ago and absolutely had to write a one-shot songfic on it. Of course this is between Inuyasha and Kagome because they are my favorite pairing. I hope you all like it!

**Disclaimer: I Don't Own Inuyasha**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**Hopelessly Devoted To Inuyasha**_

Kagome said goodbye to her family for the millionth time that year and jumped through the well with her large, heavy yellow bag filled with the usual food stuffs and her personal supplies but today her bag was much heavier for her mother had just bought her a new Karaoke machine which worked on batteries.

Kagome couldn't wait to show Inuyasha and the others it. She was certain their eyes would drop out of their sockets. Smiling Kagome climbed up the ladder in the well which Inuyasha had made for her. Once she was safely out she sat on the brim of the well and took a breather. Carrying her bag was certainly a task.

She looked around and smiled at the area. It was all lush green grass and nature all in one. There were no noxious fumes or loud, raucous noises made by speeding cars and ambulances. There was peaceful tranquility.

"Let's go girl!" Kagome said taking a few deep breaths to energize herself.

Kagome picked up her bag and began walking down the path she usually took to get to the village. Suddenly, the air changed. Kagome froze. The air was unusually cold. But why?

Kagome moved slowly toward the cold aura and stopped suddenly. There was Inuyasha and in his arms was Kikyo. Kagome felt her legs give out from under her and she dropped to the ground. The tears began to build.

'Inuyasha…'

Inuyasha held Kikyo tightly in his arms. He would always love Kikyo, but this would be the last time he would go to her. He had decided that Kagome was the one for him and that it was time to move on. Letting go of Kikyo would aid him in his progression. He had to stop living in the past, even though to Kagome he was the past. If that made any sense at all, he didn't know. All he knew was that love didn't make sense and he absolutely loved Kagome, the girl from the future.

'Inuyasha,' Kagome felt the tears drain down her cheeks and drop onto the short green grass. 'You're with Kikyo. Again. And yet,' She stared at the couple. 'And yet I know I'll never leave you.'

Kagome got up slowly, picked up her bag and walked away into the shadows. To Inuyasha she would never be as important to him as Kikyo was. But still.

'I've decided to stand by Inuyasha,' Kagome said as she walked into a clearing. 'I know he'll never love me the way I want him to and maybe I should just let go. But I'm so stupid. I'm so foolish. I'm so hopelessly devoted to Inuyasha.'

Kagome spotted an old log in the clearing and sat down on it. Opening her bag, she pulled out the portable karaoke machine and turned it on. Night time was falling fast, but she didn't care.

Her hand reached out and turned the machine on. She punched in a song that knew would match her circumstance and pressed play. Once the song started to play Kagome began to sing,

**Guess mine is not the first heart broken,**

**my eyes are not the first to cry I'm not the first to know,**

**there's just no gettin' over you**

**Hello, I'm just a fool who's willing to sit around**

**and wait for you**

**But Yasha can't you see, there's nothin' else**

**For me to do…**

**I'm hopelessly devoted to you…**

Suddenly Kagome stood up with the cordless mic in her hand and began singing with all the emotion she possessed. The tears drained and drained and drained.

**But now… there's nowhere to hide,**

**Since you pushed my love aside I'M not in my HEAD,**

**Hopelessly DEVOTED to you**

**Hopelessly devoted to YOU, hopelessly devoted to YOU**

Kagome felt her throat constrict as she took a deep breath then began singing the next verse. Kagome wrapped her arms around herself.

**My head is saying "fool, forget him",**

**My heart is saying "don't let go"**

**Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do**

**Inuyasha…**

**I'm hopelessly devoted to you**

Then the emotions came pouring out of her again and she began hitting high notes. These were notes she never thought she could hit, but she was hitting them and not caring who heard her.

**But now… there's nowhere to hide,**

**Since you pushed my love ASIDE I'm not in my head,**

**Hopelessly devoted to YOU**

**Hopelessly devoted to YOU…**

**Inuyasha I'm hopelessly devoted to YOU!!!**

Kagome dropped the mic and crumbled to the grassy floor. The song then replayed itself and Kagome listened as Olivia Newton John sang the song. She felt tired, but the tears would not stop. Her eyes would not stop leaking; her heart would not stop bleeding. Kagome gripped her throat as it constricted painfully. Why did love hurt so much?

When the chorus came on again Kagome began lip-synching it.

**But now… there's nowhere to hide,**

**Since you pushed my love aside I'M not in my head,**

**Hopelessly devoted to you**

**Hopelessly devoted to YOU, hopelessly devoted to YOU**

Inuyasha left Kikyo quickly the moment he smelt Kagome's tears. Damnit, he was always making her cry. Running through the forest Inuyasha stopped and heard a strange sound. He looked into the clearing and saw Kagome on the ground talking or was it singing?

Inuyasha watched and listened to the words. Then he realized it wasn't Kagome's voice it was another woman's voice. Then suddenly Kagome got up and began moving to the song doing actions for the words the woman was singing.

**My head is saying "fool, forget him",**

Kagome held her head as the song continued not knowing that a pair of golden eyes was watching her.

**My heart is saying "don't let go"**

Then she put her hands to her heart and squeezed and she shook her head. Inuyasha realized that she was dancing from the bottom of her heart. Inuyasha could tell that Kagome was dancing with all the passion inside of her.

**Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do**

**I'm hopelessly devoted to you**

Suddenly, Inuyasha felt his heart clench. Who was she singing too? Who was Kagome hopelessly devoted to?

Kagome picked up the mic the moment the chorus started for the last time then turned off the music and sang it without aid from Olivia.

**But now… there's nowhere to hide,**

**Since you pushed my love ASIDE I'm not in my head,**

**Hopelessly devoted to YOU**

**I'm Hopelessly devoted to YOU…**

**Inuyasha, I'm hopelessly devoted to YOU!!!**

Inuyasha heard his name and his eyes widened. Kagome sat on the log and sighed. She tapped the mic in her hand and inhaled deeply then looked up to the sky. She felt a little better now that she had sung her heart out. Resting the mic down, Kagome dug in her bag to pull out a tissue and wiped her eyes. She knew she probably looked a mess and needed to fix herself up before she could go to see Inuyasha and others.

'Inuyasha…' Kagome felt her heart pang and she inhaled deeply before she ended up crying her out again.

"Kagome?"

Suddenly, Kagome spun around and saw Inuyasha staring down at her. When did he get there?

"Inuyasha,"

"Why are you crying?"

Kagome let out a breath of relief. She had thought Inuyasha heard her singing.

"I… my back." She lied. "I hurt my back while carrying my bag. It's really heavy today."

"Liar," Inuyasha said bluntly. "Your bag has nothing to do with your tears."

Kagome frowned at him. Maybe he had seen her. She looked away. "I'm not lying. My back hurts, really badly."

Inuyasha could smell the lies Kagome was emitting. Why didn't she just admit it to him? Why didn't she just tell him that she was hopelessly devoted to him? Besides, she had said it herself.

"Let me see it,"

Kagome's brow rose. "Inuyasha, it's not like my bones are protruding from my back. It's not that serious. Just pain."

Then suddenly Kagome gasped. Inuyasha raised her shirt in the back and put his warm fingers on her back.

"Inuyasha!"

"Just be quiet," He said brusquely.

Kagome closed her mouth and let Inuyasha's hands roam over her back. Inuyasha watched as Kagome began to relax. Then when he saw her close her eyes, he put his mouth to her lips.

**"But now… there's nowhere to hide,"** Inuyasha sang.

Kagome froze as Inuyasha began to sing softly in her ear, the song she had sung and tears began to drain out.

**I won't push your love ASIDE again, Kagome**

**Cause you're hopelessly devoted to me**

**You're hopelessly devoted to me**

Inuyasha turned Kagome and planted the sweetest kiss upon her lips. Kagome's eyes widened at first but then she relaxed in Inuyasha's arms. Inuyasha moved his lips softly against Kagome's and felt her hand weave through his long silver hair.

Sango and Miroku smiled as they watched Inuyasha and Kagome embrace each other.

"Finally," Miroku said happily.

"At last," Sango agreed. "This is how it should be."

Inuyasha's hand turned to the knob on the machine and turned it and the music turned on again and the song played repeatedly as they kissed each other with every ounce of passion they had.

**But now… there's nowhere to hide,**

**Since you pushed my love ASIDE I'm not in my head,**

**Hopelessly devoted to YOU**

**Hopelessly devoted to YOU…**

**I'm hopelessly devoted to YOU!!!**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is my very first one-shot fanfic and I am so happy at how it turned out! I hope you all loved it as much as I did. While writing it I couldn't stop playing 'Hopelessly Devoted To You' By Olive Newton John. It just felt so good to write this!

Please read and review this. Tell me what you think!

InuLuver1990


End file.
